vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gildarts Clive
|-|Gildarts Clive= |-|Gildarts in X792= Summary Gildarts Clive (ギルダーツ ・クライヴ, Girudātsu Kuraivu) is known for formerly being one of the Fairy Tail Guild's S-Class Mages, its Ace, its most famous Mage at one time, and was its Fifth Guild Master. He is also the father of Cana Alberona. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B | At least 6-C, likely far higher Name: Gildarts Clive Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 45 | 46 Classification: Human/Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Deconstruction, Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Explosion Manipulation, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Resisted Larcade Dragneel's pleasure magic) Attack Potency: City level (Should be comparable to Base Hades and LFDM Natsu), ignores conventional durability with Disassembly | At least City level (Stomped Natsu. Should be stronger than Laxus and Jellal), ignores conventional durability with Disassembly | At least Island level, likely far higher (Effortlessly one-shot Historia God Serena. Should be stronger than Larcade Dragneel and comparable to Base Irene. Slightly damaged Dark Form August with his strongest attack), ignores conventional durability with Disassembly Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ '''| '''Sub-Relativistic (Managed to keep up with and out-speed August) Lifting Strength: Class M (Withstood Bluenote's Gravity Magic) | At least Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: City Class (As strong as LFDM Natsu) | At least City level (Stomped Natsu. Stronger than Laxus and Jellal) | At least Island Class, likely far higher (August was somewhat impressed by his strength after blocking his casual punch) Durability: City level '''(Took a beating from Bluenote Stinger while he was unable to move) | At least '''City level (More durable than Laxus and Jellal) | At least Island level, likely far higher (Took lots of casual attacks from Dark Form August) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range, at least several hundred of meters via crash magic Standard Equipment: Prothestic Arm Intelligence: Above average (As an S-Rank Wizard, Gildarts must possess a vast amount of experience and knowledge in combat and magic. Managed to discover August's weakness) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Crush (粉砕, クラッシュ Kurasshu): Gildarts' signature Magic; Crush is an extremely powerful Caster-Type Magic that smashes everything the user comes into contact with into pieces. It can even be used to both crack Magic into pieces, nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce the Magic's power and to deflect it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced Magic, which is seemingly difficult to control even for an extremely powerful individual like Gildarts himself. *'Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean' (破邪顕正・一天 Haja Kensē: Itten): Gildarts first negates the spell cast by his foe and then hits them with a powerful uppercut, imbued with Crash, capable of launching said opponent great distances. *'Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Ikazuchi' (破邪顕正・雷土 Haja Kensē: Ikazuchi): After negating the Magic around him with a swipe of his hand, Gildarts hits the opponent with a Crush-imbued fist that aptly resembles a bolt of lightning. *'All Crush' (オールクラッシュ Ōru Kurasshu): Gildarts attacks his opponent with Crush in the form of an Cross shaped energy blast. *'Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Absolute Heaven' (破邪顕正・絶天 Haja Kensē: Zetten): Gildarts hits his opponent with a very powerful strike imbued with Crush capable of causing an explosion upon impact Gildarts uses Crush.gif|Crush Empyrian.gif|Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean Gildart's_Ikazuchi.gif|Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Ikazuchi Gildarts All Crush.gif|All Crush Gildarts_Absolute_Heaven.gif|Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Absolute Heaven Disassembly Magic (分開 Punkai): Another Magic Gildarts is proficient in using; Disassembly Magic is a Caster-Type Magic that creates a net-like pattern which runs straight through whatever it touches, regardless of its tangibility. However, instead of being destroyed, the objects that are touched split apart and form numerous, smaller versions of the original. When used on a living organism, the recipient gets reduced into small, doll-like versions of themselves, complete with deadpan expressions. In this case, after some time, the target eventually reverts to their original form, though should the need arise, Gildarts can manually revert them back whenever he wishes. Disassembly Magic on Living Target.gif|Gildart's Disassembly Magic Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 Gallery Gildarts Gallery Picture.png GildartsRender.png Gildarts Crash Magic.gif Gildarts Magic Aura.jpg Gildarts Clive Manga2.png Gildarts One Punch.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Parents Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Guild Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6